This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The main focus this proposal is about understanding the structural behavior of biopolymers leading to the design of new materials as well as utilizing the polysaccharide fibers as control delivery vehicles of Drug molecules, Nutraceutical and Vitamins. We have successfully encapsulated several drug molecules, Curcumin (nutraceutical) and Vitamin- C in the iota-carrageenan fibers and demonstrated the packing changes in the iota-carrageenan network upon the small molecule incorporation. These results are further corroborated by Rheology, Differential Scanning Calorimetry studies as well as control release of drug molecule from the carrageenan network. These preliminary results clearly suggest the development of novel and controlled delivery carriers using food hydrocolloids.